gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tama63/Technical Update-26,June 2011
Hey Guys, Its time for the end of week tech update! Wiki Hit count In the top right hand corner by the new page button there is a counter which shows you the amount of people who have visited the wiki To view this do the following: *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Template for Page that should be blogs For those pages that should be blogs and the authors need an reminder.Now you the users of this wiki can help out by adding''' ' and giving users a little hint :) Standard Summaries Now all pages have standard summaries in a drop down which you can sleect.The dropdown is located above the manual summaries input box. New Wiki Editor-Reported at Community Central(Via New_Wikia_Editor_tracking_post) ( ! )The Following Things have been reported *No space at bottom between customizable toolbar. *Could use an obvious Cancel button to exit editor without changes. *No dropdown list or autocomplete for edit summary. *Does not provide a preview of the edit summary → typos cannot be fixed and any links used cannot be checked. *List of templates doesn't correspond to actual templates on wiki. **List appears to be hardcoded at MediaWiki:Editor-template-list. *List of templates shown apparently limited to only 4 at a time (top of list?). *Need to zoom out to see add more templates button. *No intuitive way to edit list of templates (if there even is a way). *Adding categories pushes Templates area down off screen with no way to scroll sidebar to get to them. **Sidebar scroll bar eventually appears, but you may have to tab away and back. *Wikitext shortcuts accessed from popup via small "More shortcuts" link at top rather than always visible. *Preview drop menu could use a History link. *Preview popup doesn't match real page width so may give a misleading layout preview. *Slower than other editors? *Edit summaries are not remembered or used for autocomplete list like current/old editor (source and RTE?). *"Make new layout from this page" link under Templates area seems misplaced. *Protected page notice only appears for admin level protection and over the top of the edit content area. *Can't switch between visual and source modes like old RTE. *MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning ''not visible. *No access to wiki menus (that normally appear to right of wordmark). *In visual mode, copying and pasting section headers does strange things. Sometimes it won't paste, but it screws up a following section. Sometimes it pastes. *Templates with HTML that should change page flow (like ) are not honored in visual mode. *In visual mode, some text in popups for template (puzzle piece) and HTML comment (note icon) is light gray on white, so very hard to read. *Can't get to old source editor when New Wikia Editor is enabled on a wiki. *No "Follow this page" checkbox. *Source mode editing font size is too big. *Display problems at top of screen with long wordmark names or page titles. *If you go to a redirect page, the target page displays, but when you hit Edit, it tries to edit the page with the redirect. *Added dependencies (AJAX, JS, Lightbox, etc.) on source-only mode (RTE off) that make it slower and less scrollability. *Can't edit at all with JS disabled. *You still get 2 scroll bars if your page contents are more than a screen height high and your sidebar has to scroll for ore categories and templates. *Need an option in preferences when RTE enabled to make source mode the default. *In source mode with wide screen enabled, lots of the edit area is not clickable and the scroll bar for the edit area seems to be broken and doesn't respond to clicks. *Need to zoom out to see "add more templates" button. *When visiting a redirect and clicking "edit" a user is brought to the redirect's editing page, not the target page. *"Follow pages I edit" preference may get reset to turned on. **Appears to be fixed. *The new editor doesn't work well in Opera browser. *Hard to discover option to either enable or disable blog commenting. *Hover over the Publish button, it looks pressed. ;Minor *Missing CategorySelect at bottom, but an equivalent is now in sidebar. *Preview button on side rather than bottom that most users were used to. *Quirky display issues when switching between visual and source mode. *Old button bar at top of source mode could be redone to match new look. *Return characters at the end of a page are truncated. Noticed any of these problems yourslef comment below! Many Thanks -- 12:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts